Idou Hanabusa
Idou is a pureblood vampire and the mate of Anora McKenzie. Appearance Idou's hair color is a golden blonde, and his eyes are an electric blue. He is medium height, but often called short, though Ana barely reaches his chin Personality Idou is shown to be a bit idiotic, but very observant. He is gentle with Ana, though she hates it, because Idou always agrees with her. He has a good sence of humor and is a bit of pushover, because he would do anything Ana asks him, even drinking her blood. Powers Idou's has the ability to control ice. His body temperature is lower than normal vampire's and his hands sometimes freeze over, which irritated Anora, because she hates water and all related things History Early life Idou was born in the Hanabusa familly. He has 3 brothers and a younger sister. After their family was attacked, Idou's parents were killed and his little sister was kidnapped. The brothers moved out of that planet, believing that their parents are dead, and sister is a goner too. They moved to earth, to a mansion and lived there ever since. Bella's return After 16 years, Bella returned, along with her mate Zero and Semmyta. Shocked, the brothers were to see their little sister. Idou paid special attention to Bella, helping her however he could, but still teasing her, and making those idiotic comments about everything. He pretended to be an idiot, for his and the sake of the family, but suffered lightning doses from Mayflower Love? After an year, Katriel's demon, Anora showed up. Ana was a casanova to her, Idou was cute and she tried to seduce him. Idou shyly replied that he would never do something like that. Ana was a bit disapponted but interested. She invited Idou to her house, and that was the start of their relaitionship. Lilly, Ana's older sister, told Idou that he tamed the dragoness, meaning she is his pet. Idou didn't understand it, but later Ana explained him, that she loves Idou. Ana tried to talk Idou into spending the night together, but Idou always refused. Father to be After a while, Idou agreed to spend the night together. After that, Ana got pregnant. Furious about that, Ana stopped talking to Idou. Idou left and when he returned, he saw Ana on her bed, passed out. They got back together. Ana asked Idou to drink her blood, even though she was dying, because the child was eating her from inside. Idou agreed and bit her neck. Ana passed out and Alice walked up on the scene and accused Idou of killing Ana. Idou was hurt for the accusation and went home. He was crying, whispering that he could never kill Ana. Leia came, because she heard crying. She told him that if Ana doesn't think that, he shouldn't bother himself. Leia leaves and Idou bites himself in his sleep. Irritated Ana stops him, asking "how many times have I told you not to eat yourself". Idou shyly said that many and Ana agrees Tears Ana soon got orders from dragon council to deliver Lucille to Katlyn. Ana refused to obey. Katlyn came to Ana and killed Ana, leaving her with one last life left. Ana still refused to obey, and Katlyn promised to Ana that she will be dead. Ana told Idou what happened and they spent the whole day together. Ana promised to Idou that she'll keep their child. Idou says even if Ana doesn't survive, he'll save the child. Ana was happy. Ana found out that Lucy turned herself in, leaving that Ana will still stay alive. Ana dragged Idou to a mall to celebrate, but their celebration was cut off, because when May was dying Ana passed out. Idou brought her home. Ana's dragonly work Idou stayed at Ana's house, while she and Kate went to the Caverns of Time. He later picked Ana up, when she returned home, and took of the necklace. Ana passed out Later when Ana woke up, she looked ticked, muttering "Why am I the taxi". She left, not saying a word to Idou. Idou calmly waited for her to return. When Ana came back, she looked sad, and hugged Idou. Idou asked what's wrong, and Ana said she gave it meaning she gave up the hope of ever being a dragoness again. Ana said that she was tired, and Idou carried her to her bed, and watched her sleep. Ana was wakened up, she suddenly started talking about Kate and Renji. Ana playfully says she wants to play a game called "how long will it take Ana to make Idou lose control" Idou agrees, but Ana is distracted by scent of Kate's blood. She worries for Kate, and forgets all about the game. Games? Later, after Kate was found and taken care of, Ana remembers the game and puts on a short black dress, that was so thin, her curves were seen. She tried to seduce Idou, but Idou didn't seem to be interested, what ticked Ana off. He apologized but Ana said that he doesn't know for what he is apologizing. Idou says he knows, and he said he's apologizing for not paying attention to Ana. Ana loosened up, and tried to continue the game, but for some reason she went downstairs. Idou was confused and didn't do anything. Ana soon returned, took a pillow and went downstairs. Idou thought that Ana is trying to shoo him and vanished. Then he thought that he was selfish and returned, finding Ana almost crying. He quickly hugged her, apologizing for leaving. Ana said she was glad that he returned and went to sit on the bed. Idou came to Ana and smiled to her, but Ana just looked away. He sighed, not really getting the point. Ana said "Now you see, how hard it is to not get a response" Idou agreed. Ana waited for Idou to make his move, but wasn't sure what to do, which disappointed Ana. Finally Ana asked him, if he is going to do something or can she go to sleep. Idou said he'll play which cheered Ana up. Hospitalized In the morning Idou was awakened by crashing sound and Alice's scream. He went back to sleep 'till Ana returned, with a broken leg. She begged Idou to put some ice on the leg, saying that it hurts. Idou gladly did what he was asked for, and Ana soon realised that something is wrong with their child. Idou took Ana to the hospital. There Ana's leg was taken care of. Ana complained of being bored, saying that Alice is no fun to watch at all. Idou admits that the only thing he was watching was ana, which touched Ana's heart though she didn't show it Sarah Quotes *"Nothing much. Just a ceiling, then rooms, then an attic, then the rooftop, then the sky, then the clouds, then outer space." Idou, when asked what's up. *"I live for this" Idou, when Kate asked to stop being an idiot. *"I'm a cat, I have claws!" When arguing with Charlie *"You did what I thought you did which you say you didn't which is somewhat weird." Idou, to Zero *"That's what they call me." When called Captain obvios or moron *"And if you don't survive. I will attempt to save the child." When Katlyn senteced Ana to die *"Please don't cry. It will only make me cry." To Ana *"No you wouldn't. To me you'd be perfect." When Ana said she would be a bad mother *"All eternity." To Ana, about them being together